


傻瓜进行时

by spiritsorpuberty



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 佑灰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsorpuberty/pseuds/spiritsorpuberty
Summary: 一起变成傻瓜
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 11





	傻瓜进行时

-  
一只手覆上他的肩头。

“在看什么？俊。”那只手的主人说。

文俊辉听出来是全圆佑。

只能是全圆佑，不然会有谁。胜宽？胜宽先前来帮他整理过书桌，留下茶就回房了。母亲？母亲不会这么好心。再者，胜宽说陛下，公爵夫人她晚宴结束后就回了议院南翼，关在寝室里不肯出来。肯定又生气了。

总归，能出现在房间里，不称他陛下的，能用这么亲昵的语气的，只会是全圆佑。

嗯，全圆佑。

被酒精严重侵袭的大脑转过弯来，文俊辉侧过身抱住全圆佑的腰。“尹先生的贺卡。”他的脑袋还晕咕隆咚的，继续解释，“昨晚M201星道附近发生粒子风暴，尹先生没能赶回来，所以写了贺卡。”说完，很自然地就用头蹭蹭全圆佑，只字不提所谓贺卡的内容。

文俊辉不想揣测尹净汉寄这封信的目的。只是为了告知自己，就在自己和全圆佑订婚的当天，他的未婚夫和以前的恋人在指挥中心纠缠不清被监控拍到？

看到监控的截图，文俊辉并不是不难过——不是说早就和以前的恋人分手了么，怎么还被人抵在墙上亲，而且是在他们订婚的当天。

全圆佑怎么那么不小心？

为什么不能找一个隐蔽的地方呢，幸好是尹净汉帮忙删掉了监控，倘若被别的有心之人发现，文俊辉也没有任何办法替他开脱。

青梅竹马，两小无猜。尹净汉在信上这么写。并附上了全圆佑的成长轨迹。文俊辉好羡慕，无论那个人走到哪一步都有全圆佑陪着。虽然分不清究竟是谁陪着谁，总之是牢牢捆在一起。

羡慕到恨不得把信撕掉。

但这是尹净汉好不容易才找集到的信息，有全圆佑小学中学的入学档案，有全圆佑和同学的照片，有全圆佑同恋人的信件，这些都是他在全圆佑军部简历上找不到的信息，这些都是他所未拥有过的全圆佑。尹净汉还担心电子信号会被拦截泄露出去，特意发的信件，在太空中漂了一个星期才到达他的手中。

倒是没有交往过女朋友。对，全圆佑以前的恋人是男孩子。毕竟全圆佑一看就很会，就是那个，很会。长相一看就让人觉得很会，就是那种有很多女孩子会告白，看得顺眼就会答应，不喜欢了分手后女孩子还会自责的那种。可全圆佑竟然没有谈过女孩子。

真的是很喜欢那个人了吧。

那文俊辉呢，全圆佑是以什么心态看待文俊辉呢？

第一次见面，胜宽陪着他在练琴，尹净汉也陪着。说实话，他面上不显露，内心却很烦躁。接二连三被安排和人见面，说见面已经很客气了，再说得粗鲁点就是相亲。

内阁有尹净汉洪知秀在，对他的婚事从不插手。全都赖他的这些亲戚，这些皇亲贵胄，时不时写信，明里暗里请求他。拿他叔父无子无嗣说事。拜托，无子是真，说无嗣就是真的不把他放在眼里。

所以琴声里有点宣泄的味道，连胜宽听了都皱起眉头，捧着热毛巾准备给他敷手。

文俊辉不想那么矜贵，第二天手肿了就肿了，没什么大不了。尹净汉坐在一旁不理睬文俊辉的小脾气，胜宽又陷入担忧里看不到他使的眼色。

翻页啊，都没有人帮他翻谱。他就更使劲儿了。

这时候全圆佑出现了，实在是以一个英雄的样子从天而降。英雄走到他的身侧，帮他翻谱子，什么都没说，只是跟着他的速度翻谱子。他翻来覆去整整弹了四遍，全圆佑像是和他有心灵感应，从来都没有出错。

文俊辉终于停下自虐，侧过脸去打量他的英雄。

鼻峰是尖锐锋利的，符合所有英雄坚硬的形象。但他的英雄又和别的英雄不一样。全圆佑有柔软、干燥的嘴唇。

不叫他陛下，而是喊他俊。会帮他擦手，帮他披外衣，甚至还会帮他蹲下身系鞋带。系鞋带也没有什么大不了的，文俊辉从小衣来伸手饭来张口的习惯了，但从来没有是单膝跪地的给他系鞋带。

下一秒就要掏出戒指吗，他在心里暗暗期待。但全圆佑只是站起身，逗他怎么那么邋遢。还会去捏他的鼻子。

好烦啊，那时候全圆佑为什么不干脆亲亲他。不过全圆佑给了他一个拥抱，那应该对他不算很坏。

文俊辉头抵在全圆佑小腹上，脸颊感触到对方换了睡衣。也是柔软的，干燥的。全圆佑洗了澡、用的是自己的香氛、橙花的，文俊辉还能得出这样的结论。

“脸怎么这么红？”指腹擦过脸颊，留下粗糙、绵软、温热的触感。

全圆佑手上怎么有茧呢？文俊辉摇摇脑袋，才想起这曾经是双要拿枪的手。

拿枪的手，和他结婚后就不能再拿了。和文俊辉结婚后，全圆佑就不再是名军人。参政也是不被允许的。

全圆佑会觉得委屈吗？

“嗯？”全圆佑抬起文俊辉的下巴，誓要问出答案。

文俊辉已经忘记了全圆佑要问什么，还以为是在逼问他怎么晕乎乎的，先扮上委屈的样子伸出两个指头，“两杯白葡萄酒。”晚宴上喝了一杯，回到房间趁全圆佑去洗漱的空档，又喝了一杯的意思。

全圆佑看着他，好像觉得哪里有点好笑。文俊辉确定他笑了，很确定。因为他听见他从鼻腔里发出一个微小的“嗯”。

文俊辉彻底转过去，头抵在全圆佑的腹部。全圆佑的腹部，热乎乎的、呼吸的时候一起一伏。

然后被揉后颈了。

紧接着，肩膀上被披上东西。“不冷吗？”是那件只穿过一两次的睡袍。那件白色、背面天鹅绒、里面镶兔毛、还在领口绣了桃金娘的睡袍。

讨厌这件睡袍，讨厌桃金娘。

他又不能生孩子，绣桃金娘做什么。他更喜欢印有蓟草和百合交替花样的那件，恰好他加冕皇冠的底座上有交错的蓟草和百合花，黄金做的形，上面嵌了钻和蓝宝石。

那也是他叔父加冕时戴的皇冠。当时尹先生建议他也用这顶皇冠进行加冕，以表示他是叔父最正统的继承者。

示威？没这个必要。无论从血统还是资格，文俊辉有自信他都是第一选项。可他还是乖乖听从了。因为他母亲建议为加冕礼重新制造一顶，图样都画好了，加纳德条纹样式。因为他母亲的情人，比桃金娘还讨人厌的崔德尔是加纳德星人。

照此理来说，他不应该和全圆佑结婚的。因为全圆佑也是他母亲这边的亲属，是他的表弟。比他小一个月的表弟。

其实还有更合适的人选，比如父亲这边金侯爵的长子，对，就是全圆佑以前的可恶的恋人。这个以前的，文俊辉添加得很犹豫。全圆佑说是以前，但他怀疑分明大概还是现在进行时，不然怎么会在订婚那天与人热吻呢。

他和金珉奎在认识全圆佑前就见过一面。在年中招待军部边境回都述职军官的晚宴上。对方穿着红色的陆军军装，红绶带上别着一枚蓟花勋章、一枚风筝样式的红宝石胸章。金侯爵夸赞他们是天造地设的一对。

他不知道金珉奎是全圆佑的恋人，不然他也不会自作多情地去问尹先生。

尹先生当时也不知道，只说让他跟着自己的心走就好。

闻风而动的母亲赶忙叫来舅父一家。虽然他那时候很抵触，气血一下子翻腾起来，还和母亲大吵一架。

所以才会有他拿琴声发泄的一幕，所以才有全圆佑变成他的英雄的一幕。所以一切都赖他自己么？但也不全是吧。

全圆佑从天而降，砸昏他的头，还不算，还要在马场斤斤计较，非要把他的手一根根分开，十指相扣地牵他下马。

抛却这些，同样是红色陆军军装，同样是别着蓟花勋章，同样是被夸天造地设。

全圆佑和金珉奎之所以能成为恋人，大概就是因为拥有相差无几的资本吧，不过金珉奎子爵是皇室宗亲这一点要略胜一筹。

金珉奎才是最佳人选不是么。

天，文俊辉现在才反应过来，全圆佑天生就是他的克星吧，怎么所有事情都和全圆佑有关。就连全圆佑的恋人都差点成了他的爱人。

文俊辉从小就被灌输的观念里，要求他把皇室的利益摆在第一位。宗亲结合，更讨好民众，也更讨好保皇派。

他再次询问尹先生，我该怎么选择。最后得到相同的答案。

跟随自己的内心走。

于是文俊辉向全圆佑求婚了。在模拟训练场，全圆佑替他打开舱门，他抬起头，“如果你能答应我的愿望，这将会是我今年收到的第一件生日礼物。”

他注视着全圆佑的眼睛，把帝王的尊严和规矩全然抛在脑后。理由很简单，文俊辉忍受不了自己去想象，如果不和全圆佑结婚会怎样？

即使现在他知道了全圆佑和金珉奎的过往。

终归是愿意的。在看到尹净汉来信后，文俊辉依然是愿意的。与这封信到达的时间点无关，它来的早来的晚，文俊辉都心甘情愿，被骗，只要是全圆佑，也是愿意的。

就像现在，最脆弱后颈又被全圆佑一下一下地揉，也是愿意的。

他抬起头，努力睁大眼睛，视线去找全圆佑那颗右眼下的痣。全圆佑也看着他，由于俯视的缘故，双眼眯着。那两杯白葡萄酒起了大作用，文俊辉觉得他的脸现在应该很红，因为眼眶烧得热热的。

他不该贪杯。也不是说他一点也不可以喝，只是沾一点点就很容易红。脸颊两边会红，脖子会红，手臂内侧也会红。他并不是很白的肤色，脸红起来不是苹果那样的可爱，全圆佑会不会不喜欢，他不太确定。

不知道全圆佑看到什么，忽然俯下身凑过来亲他。

嘴对嘴的那种。

并不是没有被这样亲过，文俊辉还是，一下子，脸红了。

又被亲了。亲在眼睛上。

像是被烫到，文俊辉隔着阖上的眼皮触碰到全圆佑嘴唇的温度。热的、湿漉漉的，睫毛被含进去，全圆佑用舌尖一下一下舔他的眼皮。太痒了，文俊辉的眼皮在抖，他想睁开又不敢睁开，连带着睫毛也在抖。

痒，全圆佑感觉到了。睫毛戳在唇瓣上，也痒。他一边放开文俊辉，一边从鼻子里哼出笑声。

文俊辉皱着鼻子追上去，手去抱全圆佑的肩胛，“圆、圆佑、亲一下，再要亲亲。”

这回是被摁着后脑勺又亲了一次。一次，数词和量词都不太准确。全圆佑亲的很仔细，先是含着文俊辉的下嘴唇，舔开唇缝，舌头伸进去直接去抵他的上颚。文俊辉被顶，想合上嘴，结果唇珠被咬了一口。

其实是舒服的，不然文俊辉不会乖乖主动交出舌头让全圆佑亲。整个口腔被温柔的扫过，连天生性缺失恒牙、矫正后依然留下空隙的齿缝也有被很好的照顾。舌尖被含住吮，脸被捧住。亲得憋不住气了，才愿意分开喘口气，分开一点点，真的就是一点点，又缠上去张开嘴让全圆佑进来。

亲着亲着就被半抱半拖弄上床。

两个人不是第一次做。

订婚宴后，在书房里、在他给议案签名的时候，做的第一次。

用第一次，似乎不太准确，没有做到最后应该算不上第一次。全圆佑摸了他半天，才吞吞吐吐地说不进去了。

最后是释放在他的腿根之间。

又黏又凉。

那台情事的结尾是全圆佑跑到浴室里，拧干毛巾，给他一点一点擦干净的。明明不情愿，不想做，干嘛要这么麻烦？

所以一定要做吗？文俊辉被按进柔软的床褥里还在思考这个问题。

因为婚礼过后紧接着要主持国会，他们协商，取消了蜜月旅行。

他明天要早起，去检阅护卫队，中午要召内阁商议基因实验室选址问题。而全圆佑需要陪他去做检阅，结束后要交接军务，如果时间还来得及，还要去见尹先生。

太麻烦了，如果这次全圆佑最后又哼哼唧唧说不进去，还会很心累。

但是全圆佑说，“一定要。”

看着全圆佑绷紧的脸部线条，文俊辉还是好奇，“为什么一定要？”

全圆佑直接伸出手去解他衬衣的纽扣，“新婚之夜不是么。”怎么能说不要，“而且、俊，刚刚不喜欢？接吻不喜欢吗？”

接吻和做爱有什么必然的关系吗？看着全圆佑脱他的衣服，现在大脑里全是浆糊的文俊辉有点反应不过来。为什么接了吻就一定要做呢，没这个道理。

“想要俊，最主要是想和俊一起。”全圆佑又亲了他的眼睛。

文俊辉拗不过，只好老老实实抱住全圆佑，小小声憋出一句，“那、好吧。”

-  
文俊辉想去摸下边的手被全圆佑拍掉，拍掉后全圆佑又用那只拍他的手去摸着他的大腿，一点一点把自己塞进去。

文俊辉完全说不出话来，只能瞪大眼睛看着全圆佑的脸，他看到全圆佑的眼睛眯了眯，然后能感受到全圆佑肩颈的肌肉稍稍放松。是全部插进去了么。

但他问出口却换了一个说法：“舒服吗？”

全圆佑看向他的眼神有些古怪，双手插进他的肩胛下，一用力，把他抱在怀里。还是回答了他：“嗯，你放松、别紧张。”

文俊辉摇摇头，张口却觉得喉咙痒，“不行，不行，后面、的感觉、感觉好奇怪。”

全圆佑就趴在他身上，等，一动不动。他又觉得不满意，忍不住腰向上弹了一下，结果被全圆佑一手握住臀瓣，还威胁他，“别动，不是难受吗？”

但紧接着侧过脸来亲他的脸。

“你、你动一动。”文俊辉扑腾得像条鱼，还主动地抬腿去勾全圆佑的腰。全圆佑换了个姿势，变成拦腰抱住他，脑袋埋在文俊辉的颈窝里来来回回蹭，然后去咬他的耳垂，只用一点点气声，“那我动了哦。”

后面就被退出，再被进入塞满，全圆佑抓着他的屁股没顶几下，文俊辉就突然叫出来，“圆佑、嗯、圆，怎么、好舒服。”

还伸手去抱全圆佑的头，双手。手指一碰到全圆佑的头发，不由自主地用指腹去贴全圆佑的头皮，还抓。下面也一缩一缩的。

全圆佑从头皮到脚尖都发麻，指尖也在抖，边抖边揉他的臀肉，喊他，“別夹那么紧。”

“不行的、不、不行、”文俊辉蜷起身子，往全圆佑怀里躲，一边躲一边摇头，摇头的时候闭上眼睛。也喘，“我不行的，好、好舒服、圆佑、” 

是真的舒服吧，插出来的声音也是黏黏糊糊的。

全圆佑想。

可是文俊辉最喜欢骗他。在马场淋了雨，发高烧起不了床，发信息骗他要忙政务。下面的递消息向文俊辉施压选择金珉奎，就骗他说没关系支持自己和他结合的人也不少。

最可恶的是拿想了解军部情报工作的借口，骗他到模拟训练场求婚。布偶猫终于有点猫的样子，别扭的，向他索要礼物。

就是软软呼呼的。

尹净汉找他说话，要他担保会爱惜文俊辉。

叽里呱啦说了一大堆。说文俊辉性子软，害羞，没有安全感，私下其实是个冷淡的人。

全圆佑面上不显露，心里在疯狂的摇头。不是的，他的俊不是这样。爱害羞不假，用手戳一戳俊的肋下就会缩成小小的一团。这是因为从小被母亲困在城堡里，没有家庭教师没办法接触外界，就连最应该亲近的皇叔也只是新年晚宴才见得上一面。

没有安全感，没关系。全圆佑说他结束了上一段恋情不是骗人的，说爱上文俊辉真的也不是骗人的。文俊辉没安全感，没关系，尹净汉不信任他也没关系，所有人不相信都没关系。他已经决定要满足文俊辉的生日愿望，他说出这句话就会用余生去让文俊辉拥有安全感。

性子软也不是什么坏事。这是文俊辉与所有人最不同的一点，不是么。内阁提交的生物基因实验室选址名单，文俊辉拉着他在书房里查来查去。

有居民就不行，这是件不道德的事，所以不能影响无辜的人。文俊辉好像是这么说的。

错误和应不应该做，是两回事。政治家要做的，从来就不会是正确的事情，他们只要做合适的事情就可以。首星最不缺政治家，一颗从十八楼掉下去的螺帽都有三分之一的概率砸死一个政治家。而文俊辉不是。

全圆佑俯下身堵住文俊辉哼哼的嘴，他就是跌进兔子洞的爱丽丝，没救了。只要对上文俊辉的眼，就心软得不像样。

所以骗他也无所谓了，文俊辉搂住他的肩背，被顶的浑身都在颤，不断地小声地叫全圆佑的名字，“圆、圆佑、好胀、顶、顶到了、”

全圆佑好情愿被文俊辉骗。

所以是真的很舒服吧，全圆佑再用力往里面送。

文俊辉一下子放松下来，闭上眼睛，嘴巴也无意识地张开，隐约能看见里面水亮亮的红色。

全圆佑摸摸他的脸，嘬了一口。想要滑出去摘掉套子。

文俊辉一把拉住全圆佑的小臂，“别走。”

全圆佑一脸无奈，再次抱紧他，“傻瓜。”亲在了文俊辉头顶的发旋上，“想什么呢？”

最后落下一个吻，在文俊辉左手无名指的戒指上。


End file.
